1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the repair of boat hulls and similar items, and more specifically to a boat hull patch anchor and a method for its use.
2. Description of Related Art
Boat hull repair is often facilitated by the placement of a temporary backing plate inside of the hull covering a hole in the hull. The temporary backing plate acts as a form over which to create a patch. The plate acts to give support to the repair compound so that a hole can be traversed. After the repair, the backing plate is removed. Often the backing plate must be hammered or chiseled off the back of the repaired area due to adhesion to the patching compound. Wood has often been used as such a backing plate. In addition to being unsightly and bulky, wood must be removed to prevent it from becoming mildewed and rotten.
What is called for is a method and means for patching a boat hull without the need for removing a backing plate. What is also called for is a material that can be used as a backing plate for hull repair that can be formed to the various contours of a boat hull.